


Out in the Open

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Series: Out In The Open For You To See [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: Set somewhere after 2x07





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t seem to stop writing SuperCorp. I'm SuperCorp trash. Will be a two-shot. I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. I've proof read to the best of my ability. Hope you enjoy.

Supergirl landed on the balcony of Lena Luthor’s office and stared at the city.  She could hear Lena in a meeting with someone, so it was best if she stayed there until Lena was finished.  She heard the door close and Lena sigh.

“Oh Supergirl, I wasn’t expecting you.”  Lena’s surprise apparent in her voice.

“Yeah I wanted to come and talk to you about something.”  Supergirl said, not taking her eyes off the city.

Lena walked up and stood next to her.

“Sure, anything.”

“Your mother,” Supergirl said, turning to face Lena, Lena’s eyes rolled.

“What has she done now?”

“She kidnapped me and held me at Cadmus.  She gave me an ultimatum, watch my friend die, or deplete my powers so could take my blood.  I had to give myself up to her.  She has my blood.   I don’t know what she wants it for.”

“She did what?”  Lena said, jaw tightening, anger lacing her words.  She took out her phone, “Excuse me a moment Supergirl.”

She found the number she was looking for and hit dial. 

“Hello mother.  I need to speak to you as soon as possible. Preferably before the end of the day.  I can’t discuss it over the phone.  It’s a sensitive matter.”

Lena hung up and rested her head in her hands.

Supergirl placed a hand on her shoulder.  “What are you going to do?”

Lena looked up, “Try to talk some sense into her.  I can’t believe she kidnapped you.”

“You do know what Cadmus does?”

“Yes it’s a research facility.”

“That does illegal experiments on aliens.”

Lena’s face dropped.  “Supergirl you have to believe me when I say I had no idea.  I thought it was an advance for biotech, not alien torture.”

“No, I know you didn’t know, your mother told me as much.  I doubt they plaster illegal alien experiments in their company bio.”

Lena had her fists clenched by her sides.  Supergirl took her hands into her own.  “Hey relax a bit okay.  I’m here.”

“Thanks.  Could you possibly stay whilst she’s here?”

“Of course.  But I think I shouldn’t be in the room with you.”

“No.  You’re right.”

“I’ll be nearby, listening out for you I promise.”

“Thank you Supergirl.”

“Does your mother normally kidnap your friends?” Supergirl joked.

Lena cracked smile, “Only the ones I really care about.”

“I’m touched, really.”

There was a knock at the door and jess walked in.  “Miss Luthor, I have someone here to see you.  She said you were expecting her”

Lena looked around for Supergirl, but she had flown off somewhere out of sight.

“Thank you Jess, you can go on lunch now,” Lena said walking back into her office, steeling her features.

Jess walked out of the office.  Lena stared at her mother, whose face was unreadable.  Something she hated as a child, and hated even more now.  They heard the elevator doors close, and Lillian Luthor opened her mouth.

“Hello Lena, what is so urgent?”  Lillian asked.

“You kidnapped Supergirl.  What were you thinking?”

Lillian’s face was still unreadable.  Lena would give anything to know what was going on in her mother’s mind.

“How did you come about this information?”

“She’s my friend, we talk to each other.  Not when one of us wants something from the other.”  Lena explained.

“So you know who she is?”

“That’s not why you’re here.  And even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.  Illegal experiments on aliens?  That’s what Cadmus is for?  You gave me a tour of the facility, gave me the biotech research.  Are you telling me that all of that is because of illegal alien experimentation?”

“Darling, the facility I showed you was the real thing, and we take advances in science wherever we can from whatever source we can, and if that source happens to be aliens who are willing to be experimented on, then so be it.”

“I doubt they’re willing.  More like blackmailed.”  Lena said bitterly.

They stood there silent, Lena calming herself down.  Her mother always knew how to get under her skin.  She thought distancing herself would help, but it didn’t.

“Why kidnap Supergirl?”  Lena asked.

“She broke into my facility; I had every right to detain her.”

“You tortured her!  Made her deplete her powers, took her blood!  Why do you need Supergirl’s blood?”

“I did what I had to do in order to advance my research.”

“So you did all of this in the name of science?”  Lena laughed bitterly.  “Supergirl is not a threat.”

“But there are other like her that are.”

“And she is here to protect us from those threats.  Her and Superman are the peacekeepers of this world.”

“Yes they are.  What if they turn around one day and decide to wreak havoc on our world? We’d be defenceless.  With this research we would have defences in place if a thing was to ever occur.”

“No.  You’d just have an easier way of killing her.”

Lillian’s face was blank.  A small smile played on her lips.

“You have a crush on her don’t you?” Lillian concluded.

Lena blushed and cleared her throat.

“That’s not why you’re here.”

Lillian smiled, “Don’t let your feelings for Supergirl get in the way of you running your company.”

“Nothing gets in the way of me running my company, you’d best remember that.  I turned LCorp into something good for the people; Lex used it for his own gains, trying to take down Superman, becoming obsessed with him, to the point he lost himself, and now you’re following in his footsteps.  You’re both so alike in your xenophobic views, sometimes makes me glad I’m not actually your blood.”

Lillian smirked. “You are my daughter as much as Lex is my son.  We didn’t adopt you as a charity case; we adopted you because we wanted you.  You are a Luthor.  But you’ve made your point. I’ll try not to make a habit of kidnapping your friends, alien or not.”

Lena blinked; her mother never gave in so easily.  She must be up to something.

“Thank you mother.  I have a meeting to prepare for.”

She extended her hand towards the door. 

“Of course,” Lillian said, and walked out.

Lena sat down at her desk and released the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

“So your mom is intense.”  Supergirl said, flying in silently.

“Ahhh!  You scared me.”  Lena jumped and clutched at her chest.

“Sorry.” 

“I’m assuming you heard everything?” Lena said, bringing her breathing back to normal.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry about that too.”

“What?  You defending me, that was awesome.” Supergirl smiled, making Lena smile too.  They let the silence between them air.  It wasn’t awkward, it was just difficult to segue into normal conversation after what had just happened.

“Supergirl?”  Lena said timidly.

“Yes?”

“Are you going to see Kara soon?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I just wanted to give her something but I’m stuck at the office all day and I can’t get out.”

“Sure what is it?”

Lena rummaged in her desk draw before pulling out an envelope.

“What’s inside?”

“For Kara’s eyes only Supergirl.  No peeking.”

“I promise.  I’ll get this to her asap.”

“Thank you.”

“So… you have a crush on me?”  Lena blushed hard.

“Bye Supergirl.”  She said, practically shoving her out her office, taking in Supergirl’s melodic laughter as she flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The envelope gets answered and Lena get answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I uploaded this fic twice last night. Forgive me, it was 1am and I had like no sleep. This is the second and final part. Any and all mistakes are mine.

As soon as Kara got back to her apartment, she opened the letter from Lena.  It was a black card with gold vine decoration.  She turned the card around and there was a word and a date written in elegant calligraphy.  _Dinner?_   The date was two days from now.   Lena Luthor was a gentlewoman for sure.  Kara was going on a date with Lena. 

Kara got her phone out and called Lena.

She picked up on the first ring.

“Lena, hi.”

“Hi Kara.”

“Supergirl just dropped off an envelope.”

“Oh, have you opened it yet?”

“Yes I have, and the answer is yes.”

“Excellent.  I’ll pick you up at 7pm and we’ll go somewhere I think you’ll really like.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.  Bye.”

“Bye Kara, I can’t wait.”

Kara hung up the phone and flew back to Lena’s office. 

There was no-one in there except Lena, still looking at her phone, a grin plastered on her face.  The same grin she reserved for Kara.  Lena really was all for Kara.  Kara knew she shouldn’t be spying on Lena, but knowing that Lena was this happy with her choice made Kara calm down a little.  If Lena was as nervous as Kara was, then it was fine.  She showed it in privacy like now, when no-one was around and Kara hoped Lena would be like that around her as well.  Lena played it off as cool and collected, Kara supposed she had a thick skin from years and years of being a Luthor.  Kara had no experience there, and it showed.  There was a knock at the door and Kara chanced one more look at Lena before flying off home.

 

Two days later and Kara was ready for their date.  Lena had text before to tell her she was on her way.  Kara felt giddy.  She was going on a date with Lena.  Usually at the end of a date there was kissing.  She was going to be kissing Lena by the end of the night.  Kara needed to calm down.  It was going to be okay.  Everything was going to run smoothly.  The city had been quiet on every front.  There wasn’t much to report on for the past few days, so Kara had been helping at the DEO with their knowledge of Krypton, you know from someone who spent years living there and who knew the culture.

So she was ready and waiting for Lena to pick her up.   She fumbled with the hem of her dress trying to resist the urge to change 10 times over.  Because she had already did that.  About 5 times.  She had tried on everything she’d owned in all possible combinations, and she’s found a pale lilac dress that showed off her strong arms, she’s seen Lena’s gaze lingering on them, with beige pumps and a bag to match.  She checked her phone.  It was 7:01pm, Lena was late.  Kara started panicking and pacing in front of her door.  What if Lena decided not to show and all of this was a cruel joke.  No, Lena wouldn’t do that.  Would she?

Kara’s worries were answered when she heard the door knock.  She scanned the door and let out a sigh of relief.  It was Lena.

Kara opened the door and she was breathless.  Lena Luthor was dressed in an elegant black dress, heels that made her as tall as Kara and a black clutch to match.  Lena’s eyes roamed Kara’s body, her mouth slightly ajar till she got to Kara’s face when her mouth turned into a shit eating grin.  “Just the reaction I was hoping for.”  Lena said.  Kara realised her mouth had been open and her eyes were wide.

“Wow, you look…wow” Kara managed to choke out.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Lena countered.

Kara looked down at herself, and then back up to Lena. “I…err…I…”  Kara stuttered.  Lena stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek.  Kara blushed instantly and her hand came out and gently grabbed Lena’s waist, holding her there.  Lena lifted her lips off Kara’s cheek and rested her forehead against Kara’s.

“You look so beautiful.  I kinda wanna skip dinner and straight to dessert.”  Lena whispered.

“Such a smooth talker,” Kara whispered back, not trusting herself to talk properly.

“Are you saying you’re not thinking about it?”

“I’m saying…” and Kara’s stomach chose the perfect time to interrupt.  Growling loudly, the two women looked down at Kara’s stomach and then back to each other and they both burst out laughing.

“I guess skipping straight to dessert isn’t an option.” Kara laughed.

“Well how about we have dessert first,” she leaned closer to Kara, “Dinner,” her hot breath ghosted over Kara’s ear, “Then another round of dessert.”  Lena finished, capturing Kara’s lobe in her mouth.  Kara squeaked; shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lena’s tongue.  The potential of what could happen was happening, and it made Kara wet.  Her grip on Lena’s waist tightened as Lena released her lobe with a pop, and kissed gently down her neck, leaving dark lipstick marks all over Kara.

They were still standing there in Kara’s doorway, Kara holding onto to Lena, stretching her neck to expose more skin for Lena to mark, Lena working her magic on Kara, when Lena got to Kara’s pulse point and bit down ever so slightly, it was enough for Kara to moan sinfully, and Lena smirked against her skin.

Unfortunately, Kara’s need to eat was greater for Kara’s _need to eat_ and her stomach interrupted them again.  Lena chuckled against Kara’s neck and let go.  Meeting eye to eye Lena took in Kara’s look, flushed face, dark eyes, a single lipstick print on her cheek and several more down her neck, the picture of perfection. 

“I suppose we’ll go to dinner first, and then a lot of dessert?”

“Ha, you’re insatiable.”

“All because of you Kara. I suppose we should go to dinner then.” Lena sighed, taking Kara’s hand.

Kara turned and locked her door and let Lena lead them to her car.

 

They got to the car and Lena went to open the door when a black van came to a screeching halt in front of them.  Kara got into a fighting stance when the door was thrown open and four masked men armed to the teeth cam out.

“Luthor is the priority, we need her.  The other one is collateral.”  One of them said.

Lena’s grip on Kara hand tightened. 

Kara started to feel woozy.  Their weapons had kryptonite in them.  A high concentration of it.  Kara couldn’t fight them all off.  She could barely stay awake.  The last thing she heard was Lena screaming Kara’s name and the last thing she saw was the black van door closing.

 

Kara woke up head feeling heavy.  It didn’t last.  She could feel her powers surging through her again.  Her hands were restrained in cuffs, not that they could hold her, she was far away from any kryptonite.  She opened her eyes and lifted her head.  She was in an abandoned warehouse somewhere away from the city.  In front of her Lena was unconscious and thankfully no marks on her.  Kara would reign hell if they harmed her in any way.  Lena had a wire connected from her neck to a monitor on the floor.  The monitor was reading nothing, which Kara supposed was a good thing.  She heard footsteps approaching in the distance.  Then she heard voices. “That was a pretty damn good mission.  In and out in seconds, no resistance from either of them, back here with time to spare.” She heard a grunt say, the one who gave the order back outside Kara’s apartment.

“Yeah,” said the other grunt, “When do they collect them, and when do we get paid?”

“They’ll be here in an hour, and so will our money.”

“We’d best go check on them.”

“Yeah.”

Kara heard more footsteps approaching.  She dropped her head and faked sleep.

“All looks good here.”

“Let’s get back before all the food is gone.”

Kara waited until she heard the footsteps had completely faded before lifting her head back up.  When she opened her eyes again she found herself staring into the mesmerizing green eyes of Lena Luthor.  Lena went to speak but Kara shook her head vigorously. Lena had her mouth open and looked down when Kara motioned to the floor with her eyes. 

There was no way out of this without Kara revealing herself.  She decided Lena was too important to her to keep it a secret, so she broke her restraints with ease and walked over to Lena and broke hers and removed the wire on her throat.

“Kara…how?”

“Now is not the time Lena.  We have to go.”  Kara held Lena tightly and lean got the message. 

“Kara, I hate flying.” Lena admitted.

“It’ll be over in a jiffy. I promise.”

“A jiffy?” Lena teased.

“Shut up.”

Lena held on tight and Kara flew them out of the open window.

It turned out their assailants had kept them just outside National City, so it didn’t take long to get them to Alex apartment.  Her balcony was open, so she flew in and startled Alex, who nearly spilled her wine glass.

“Alex I have no time to explain, yes Lena knows I’m Supergirl we’ll talk later, I need to beat up some bad guys, it’s not safe for Lena to be at either of our apartments.”  Kara explained in one breath setting Lena down by the sofa.  She gave her one look and was about to set off hen Lena grabbed her arm and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  “For luck.”

Kara blushed slightly and sped off, stopping by her place to change into Supergirl and then back to the abandoned warehouse, where her first priority was to destroy the kryptonite weapons and then the hired guns and find out who hired them.

She scanned the warehouse and found all of the weapons in a cache on the complete opposite side of where the grunts were.  She sped off to the weapons and used her laser vision to destroy them.  That was less kryptonite in the world.  She hovered in front of the window and listened to their conversation.

“Man, who ate all the good donuts, I was looking forward to them.”

“Don’t worry man I save you one.”

“Really?”

“Nah we ate them all.  There’s still coffee.”

Kara decided she had enough and flew in.

“Donuts and coffee, last time I checked you guys weren’t the cops.”

They all pulled out their regular guns and started shooting at her.  The bullets bounced off her, clattering onto the floor below. Kara looked bored and sighed.

“Are you finished?”

They all looked dumbstruck, which Kara took as her cue to beat them all.  In one swoop she knocked them all on their asses and the one she left, cowered.

Kara grabbed him by his collar, “Who paid you to kidnap Lena Luthor?  Tell me.  You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.”

“I don’t know, they just wire a transfer to an account, we’re supposed to be out of here so they can collect Luthor.”

“Too bad, I rescued them.” And the last thing he saw was Supergirl’s fist flying towards his face before he was knocked out. 

Kara rang Maggie.  “Hi Detective Sawyer, it’s Supergirl…”  Kara gave her the details about the warehouse and the gang that was currently passed out in there and the destroyed weapons cache.  She hung up and flew back to Alex’s.  She heard laughing and when she flew in she found Alex and Lena sitting on the sofa wine glass in hand, heads thrown back laughing. 

“Kara!”  Lena said, putting her wine glass down standing up and going over to Kara, who was honestly confused as to what was happening.   Lena grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa where she was plonked down in between Lena and Alex. 

“What are you guys laughing about.”

“About how much of a dork you are.”  Alex said sipping her wine.

Lena snorted and Kara turned around to face her.

“What did she tell you?”

“Nothing too embarrassing I promise Kara.  And you don’t need to be embarrassed anyway, it’s cute.”

“Depends what she said.”  Kara muttered angrily mostly to herself.

Lena laughed when Alex tried to stand up from the sofa tangled in blankets.  Kara went to help but Alex protested. “I got this, I’m a government agent, I got this.”  She had a weird look in her eyes and had her hands out to steady herself, and then she announced, “I’m gonna go to sleep now, g’night.”  Somehow she managed to get herself into her room and shut the door.  Kara heard her flop down onto the bed and snore instantly.

“Is she down?”  Lena asked.

“100%”

“So,” Lena started, “You’re Supergirl.”

“Yes I am.”

“I have a confession to make,” Lena said, looking down at her hands.  “I kinda knew you were.”

This took Kara by surprise.

“How?”

“Well, you both have flawless skin, except this little puck just above your brow, and when you get nervous you both get this cute little crinkle on your forehead. And honestly Kara glasses and a hairstyle change, who are you fooling?”

Kara mumbled something.

“I didn’t catch that” Lena said.

“It fooled everyone else.  People don’t normally notice me” Kara said going red.

Lena laughed freely, “I’m not everyone else though. I noticed you the moment you stepped into my office.  I was drawn to you instantly.”

Kara blushed even harder.

“How long have you known then?”

“I’ve had my suspicions, but the gala really confirmed it.  I mean you and Supergirl weren’t there at the same time.  And really Kara, as soon as Supergirl left, you came up behind me, and say golly.  Who says golly?”

“I know, I know, it was so stupid.  I panicked, I even called it operation doubtfire.”

Lena giggled. “You are such as dork.  But an adorable one.”

Kara blushed.

“I have to admit I did have a crush on Supergirl and Kara separately” Lena said, locking eyes with Kara.

“Oh really?” Kara held Lena’s gaze.

“Yeah, I met you as Kara first and I was taken aback as to how beautiful you are.  Then Supergirl saved me and I admit it was kinda a hero complex thing but then it grew, and every meeting I had with you Kara I wanted to keep going and going.”

“I felt the same.”

They sat there staring at each other.  Kara leaned in but Lena stopped her.

“I don’t think we should do that here, in your sister’s apartment where she is currently passed out in the next room.”

“You’re right.”

“Now everything is out in the open how about another date where we won’t get kidnapped.”

“My place, I’m ordering Chinese and we’re watching a film, no one can get us, and if they try to I’ll stop it.”

“Oh my hero,” Lena said scooting closer to Kara.

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulders finally letting the exhaustion of the day take over and Kara rested her head on top of Lena’s.

That’s how Alex found them in the morning when she was mildly hungover.  She got her phone out and took a picture.  Never too early to get blackmail material.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there are story lines open and need to be resolved, so depending on the response, there may a sequel in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, and longer.


End file.
